Malibu Beach
by schillingklaus
Summary: Spencer finds an affordable docking spot for his yacht, but it is so far away, and why is it so cheap, anyways?


**Malibu Beach**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

iDont Own any of the used shows or other works of art

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Genres**:

* * *

multiplot novelet — Family, Friendship, Fluff, Supernatural, Mystery

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Bigtime Rush_, _Victorious_

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay – Zoey Brooks, Carly Shay – Dustin Brooks, Nevel Papperman – Megan Parker, Melanie Puckett – Vince Blake,…

******Summary**:

* * *

Spencer finds a cheap harbour place for his boat at Malibu, but it's far away. And why is it so cheap?

******Timeline**:

* * *

third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, first season _Bigtime Rush_and _Victorious_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers50_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Beach_

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 News From California

* * *

Chapter 2 Moby Sock

* * *

Chapter 3 Pepperdyne Docks

* * *

Chapter 4 Party Ahead

* * *

Chapter 5 Rebecca

* * *

Chapter 6 Megan Strikes

* * *

Chapter 7 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 News From California**

* * *

Not long ago, Spencer Shay had won a little yacht in a competition on boat channel.[1:1] Alas, he had never found an affordable spot where to host the boat, so he was forced to deconstruct it into little pieces, which he had stored in boxes in the besement of _Bushwell Plaza_.

The docks near Seattle required a monthly fee of 1000 bucks which was way too much for a fairly unknown freelance artist with varying income to afford.

Little wonder, Spencer was always on the watchout for a cheaper place to accomodate the little ship. He was so looking forward to sail the seven seas with it, accompanied by his topless first mate Charles Cornelius Gibson Carlsen and his delicious barbecues marinade.

Alas, no place for the boat to stay meant no chance for a tour using the yacht.

Even Carly, Freddie, and Sam were tired by Spencer's repeated moaning.

Hence they had decided to take care of Spencer's boat, using _iCarly_ in order to ask the viewers about a suitable place for less bucks.

* * *

Today, Freddie checked the feedback of the last web session.

At the same time, Sam checked the contents of Spencer's and carly's Fridge.

Spencer was preparing pasta tacos in the kitchen.

Carly watched Freddie and Spencer.

Freddie smiled. 'Hey, someone appears to have found a place fpr the rusty galley to stay.'

Spencer protested, 'the _Placeholder_ is not a rusty galley.'

Carly pouted.

Sam belched rudely.

Spencer ran up to Freddie. 'Let me read!'

'Probably…' moaned Freddie who was pushed aside by the big child.

Spencer smiled. He read, 'from Melanie Puckett!'[1:2]

Carly gasped, 'Sam's monocygotic twin sister?'

Freddie protested, 'you mean the one that doesn't exist?'

Sam slapped Freddie.

Carly had to separate the two of them.

Spencer jumped up and down. 'Her boarding school, the _PacificCoast Academy_, has got a beach.'

Carly nodded. 'Yeah, I've seen it on their website, it's fantastic!'

Freddie grunted, 'there is no "Melanie".'

Sam choked. 'Bet there is…'

Freddie nodded. 'Agreed. The stakes are the usual?'

Sam nodded. 'The usual!'

Carly moaned with extreme dismay.

Spencer continued reading. 'Our school's board has decided on renting the beach for docking yachts, for an annual fee of 2000 bucks!'

Freddie, the best long divider of _Ridgeway_[1:3], concluded that it was much less than what the docks in Seattle wanted.

Spencer cheered and bounced around.

'Calm down, Spencer,' commanded Carly.

Alas Spencer was hardly to stop.

Freddie tried his best to convince Spencer that the whole thing was a hoax, as there was no such thing as a Melanie, but he failed miserably.

'where exactly is "Melanie"'s boarding school?' asked Fredward Benson is a downright sarcastic and hypocriticsl manner.

'Malibu,' replied Sam.

Freddie cackled heartily. 'Do you know where Malibu is?'

Sam replied with a sadistic voice, 'mom knows her sushi rolls. It is in California, you know near Hollywood where we want in order to sock it to _Dingo_[1:4].'

Freddie fainted. _Damn', she isn't that dumb._

Carly remembered painfully her visit to Hollywood, in a motel _Come On Inn_ with rats and hobos… 'I won't share a room with hobos!'

Sam grunted, 'hey, my cousin share a whole week with a hobo in a cell. Then the hobo died, Noone could yet prove why.'

Freddie shuddered with disgust.

Carly reminded that Malibu was about one thousand miles away. 'Your boat can't fly!'

'Maybe if I carve some wings,' suggested Spencer.

Carly grunted, 'no way!'

Sam pouted.

* * *

During the following days, Spencer came to some decision. 'Hey Carls, we are going to go to Malibu with our boa1'

'And how,' wondered Carly.

'A boat trip, of course! I will be the captain, Gibby will be my first mate, you may be my second mate, Freddie will be in the watchout, and Sam will be the ship rat.' Spencer chuckled mercilessly.

Carly complained,'why do you need Gibby as a first mate? I could do that.'

Spencer shook his head. 'No way, it's a dangerous job, and Gibby is more experienced.'

Carly pouted. 'So what? I'm older than Gibby!'

Spencer remained bullheaded.

Carly wasn't going to talk to Spencer again for the next few days.

* * *

The kids were totally exhausted when they were done carrying all the boxes containing the parts of Spencer's _Placeholder_ to the shore.

Alas, the craft still needed to be put together from pieces.

Spencer had a box of tools. 'Hammer, chainsaw, pincers, screwdriver, chisel, power drill…'

'That ship is screwed,' remarked Sam when Spencer fixed two planks.

Carly doubted that the boat was going to be able to float atop. 'We will sink!'

Spencer shook his head. 'We've made it home from Japan in a more fragile nutcase.'[1:5]

Carly wasn't yet convinced.

Even when the boat appeared ready, the doubtts about the navigability were not yet removed from the faces of the kids.

Mrs. Benson appeared. 'Hey, Fredie can't come with you without this…' She showed Spencer and the kids a giant med case.

Spencer protested, 'the ship is loaded as it is, we can't use any more weight…'

'No med case, no Fredward,' complained the stupid matron. She grabbed Freddie's ear, against his protest. 'Come, let's go back to_Bushwell Plaza_.'

Spencer promised to take the med case. 'But now we have to leave something else behind.'

Sam suggested to throw Freddie into the sea, arguing that he used up too much food, but she did not get past Carly's vigorous protest.

Spencer shrugged, 'OK, there we are …' He dragged the refrigerator to the heck of the boat.

Carly wondered with dismay about what Spencer was doing.

The fridge was plummeting into the water.

Sam squealed with agony.

Spencer explained that they did not need it, as they had got fishing rods, and thus they were able to catch their own seafood.

The moaning of the kids notwithstanding, the _MS Placeholder_ set adrift.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Moby Sock**

* * *

The roll of the wind prevailed.

The _MS Placeholder_ cut its way across the waters, sneaking along the pacific coast.

Reflecting the setting sun, crimson foam squirted the boat from aslant.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were still upset because of the refrigerator.

Spencer groaned, 'come on, let's sing a happy sailors's song!'

The kids grunted noisily.

Spencer sighed.

Gibby grinned. 'I've saved the barbecue marinade!' He held a plastic container aloft, filled with some spicy brown liquid.

Sam coughed. 'Oh really?'

Gibby beamed proudly.

Sam grabbed the container, opened it, and poured its contents joyfully all over Gibby's head and his naked chest.

Gibby complained, 'hey! My grandpa has recently cut my hair!'[2:1]

Sam shrugged with her shoulders. 'Who cares!'

* * *

THe next day, the kids were hungry.

'Go fish,' commanded Captain Spencer with an authoritarian voice.

Carly took a fishing rod. She swang the hook across the murky brine.

Minutes later, there was still no catch.

Freddie wondered, 'doesn't one need a bait?'

Spencer nodded. 'I guess on days like this one, a tiny worm would be enough…'

Sam cackled, 'Tiny worm?'

Spencer nodded.

Sam granned Freddie's pants. 'I know where we can find a tiny worm!'

Freddie squealed.

Carly was upset. 'Sam! She poked her best friend hard between the ribs.'

Sam did not understand why Carly was so mean. 'I need some fish to eat!'

Carly sighed. 'Me too!'

Gibby tried to catch something with his bare hands, but he failed ridiculously.

Half an hour later, Carly caught an old boot.

Sam grabbed the rotting leather and started chewing on it.

Freddie looked aghast.

'Better than nothing at all,' replied Sam.

Spencer grinned. 'And in order to make the whole trip more interesting…'

The kids wondered what he was up to.

Spencer took an coupon from _Chillie My Bowl_[2:2], a hammer, and a nail. Then he started hammering the coupon against the mast of the ship. 'This is the reward for the first of you to spot Moby Sock!'

'Moby Sock?' Carly looked quizzically.

Spencer nodded. 'It's a giant white shark.'

Carly claimed, 'the only shark you've ever come to see is oyur grandpa!'

Spencer chuckled. 'No way! Once upon a time, I sailed the sevean seas, along with my pal Socko.'

Carly shook her head, 'don't tell me about the times when you and Socko played together in the bath tub, with a rubber duck!'

Gibby started singing the _Rubber Duckie Song_. [2:3]

Sam grunted and stuffed Gibby's mouth with the steel-inforced tips of the boot she was about devouring.

Carly stopped Sam from exaggerating her violent demeanour.

Spencer continued talking. 'Socko and I, we sailed past the Halloween islands, when we heard some strange sound 'neath our boat.'

Carly yawned.

Spencer talked about his single-handed fight with the shark who was about biting Socko's foot.

Sam yawned, too.

'Sock it to the shark, Spencer,' yelled enthusiastic Gibby.

Carly gave Gibby a penance stare.

Spencer concluded, 'finally, I saved Socko's foot, but his sock was gone. Ever since I've called my pal _Socko_.'

'Lame,' commented Sam.

Carly guessed, 'and Socko invented his style of socks because it scares white sharks away?'

Spencer nodded. 'Bingo, Carly!'

Freddie coughed. 'I know a few normal people that are scared by those socks, too.'

Sam was hungry. Thus she needed to win the free dinner at _Chillie My Bowl_.

Her idea was that of using Freddie and Gibby as a bait for Moby Sock.

Carly deemed Spencer to be drunk, as no sane adult would have invented such a cranky story.

Gibby started singing.

* * *

What shall we do with a drunken Spencer  
What shall we do with a drunken Spencer  
What shall we do with a drunken Spencer  
Early in the morning.

* * *

Sam grunted, 'shut up, Gibson!'

* * *

The next day, they passed Oregon.

The waves thundered from astern.

Spencer yelled commands across the deck.

Freddie remarked that they were about running out of gasoline.

Carly groaned at Spencer, 'why did you not think of that?'

Spencer grinned. 'Come on, get the oars!'

The kids moaned as they had to row.

Only Gibby's mood did not suffer.

* * *

Row, row, row the boat  
Gently across the sea…  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…  
Life is full of glee!

* * *

Sam grunted and beat Gibby mercilessly over the head with her oar.

The shirtless freak slumped to the wooden ground, passing out on side.

Carly grunted, 'look what you've done… now we need to row even harder!'

Sam pouted. 'I want ham!'

Spencer took the belt of his pants and used it as a whip in order to drive his three remaining galley slaves.

* * *

Finally, the _Placeholder_ approached the beach of Los Angeles.

The kids were already out of power, as they had not eaten zilch for several days.

Spencer wanted to call the coastal guards, using his cellular phone.

Freddie moaned, 'you need a sattelite receiver in order to use the cewllular phone. There are no check points in the ocean…'

Spencer looked aghast. Fortunately he had an idea. He ripped Freddie's shirt apart and used it as a flag, and so did he do to his own shirt. Then he used the flag code in order to communicate with the coast guards.

'What are you telling them, Spencer?' wondered Carly.

Spencer could not really answer. 'Dunno, but they will sure tell us once we have made it ashore…'

A boat of the coastal guard approached.

Officer Garcia[2:4] glared at Spencer.

The cop's grimace was not very promising.

A blond lifeguard was in the boat as well. She achieved dissuading the officer from arresting Spencer for insulting an officer. 'The wind has probably distorted the message.'

Officer Garcia shrugged. 'Maybe…'

The blond baywatch gurl introduced herself as Zoey Brooks.

Carly said that they were bound for the beach of _Pacific Coaxst Academy_.

Zoey grinned. 'That's good, I'm on my way there, too… I've recently graduated from there, and my little brother is still a student.'

Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby sighed with relief.

Zoey took a closer look. 'Aren't you fro the web show? Dustin is a total fan of you. And you look like Melanie's sister…'

Freddie grunted, 'there is no Melanie!'

Carly poked Freddie. 'Yes, that's our show.'

Zoey nodded. 'OK, let's go there…'

Freddie did not give up. 'Sam must have paid the blond beach bunny to say something like that…'

'We'll see,' replied Carly.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Pepperdyne Docks**

* * *

The gang reached the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Their boat had been secured by the coastal police, awaiting the official documents proving a legal anchorage.

Dean Rivers, the headmaster of the _Pacific Coast Academy_, was responsible for issuing such a document.

Alas, Spencer wanted to see Melanie first.

Freddie called Spencer stupid.

Zoey had disappeared from sight. She could not wait any longer rushing to her little brother.

Carly sighed. _Why couldn't Spencer be like this?_

But there were now many other people on the campus.

Carly picked randomly some teenager. 'Hi kid, I'm looking for Melanie Puckett.'

'My name is not _kid_,' thundered the teenager. 'I'm Cookie, and I'm a cyborg. Hey, aren't you that web show star?'

Carly coughed and grinned. 'That could be me. Carly Shay…'

Cookie grinned. 'Is your tech pro around? Fredborg or similar.'

Carly cackled. 'So you think of Freddie as a cyborg? Interesting… I should get him examined.'

Freddie heard the concersation. 'I'm not a cyborg, and in 20 years, I'll be Carly's second husband.'[3:1]

Cookie sighed. 'OK, Melanie is in _101 Brenner Hall_' He read from some display sewed into his coat.

Carly wondered, 'where is that hall?'

Cookie pushed a button.

A slip of paper emerged from his pockets, containing a sketch of the way to _Brenner Hall_.

Sam followed Carly. 'I thought Freddie weird, but this Cookie guy is even worse.'

Carly nodded solemnly.

Freddie grunted. 'you are all insane, there is no such thing as a Melanie.'

* * *

While Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby checked the boys' lounge, Carly and Sam visited Melanie's dorm.

Melanie squealed. 'Carly!'

Carly threw her arms around Melanie.

Sam scoffed.

Melanie welcomed Carly heartily. 'How do you like the campus?'

'Nice mini-city,' replied Carly.

Melanie grinned. 'Indeed there are a few shops and restaurants, have you seen _Sushi Rox_?'

Sam heard her stomach bellow. 'I need sushi!' She stormed out. She did not know where the Japanese restaurant was located, but she was hell-bent to find it, following her nose.

Melanie moaned, 'typical Sam…' Melanie had got two room-mates.

One of them bounded in.

Carly recognised her. 'Shelby!'[3:2]

Shelby hugged the living hell out of Carly, bruising her sensibly.

Carly squealed.

Shelby sighed. 'I forgot that you are too weak for that…'

Carly coughed.

Melanie was finally ready to show Carly to the beach.

Shelby grinned.

Suddenly, Freddie showed up in the door frame. 'Shelby!' He played with his sinful lips.

Shelby grunted, 'your lips are a perfect target for practising my new kicking technique.'

Freddie coughed. 'Ouch!'

Shelby and Carly chuckled.

Freddie wondered, 'Sam has been at the barber's?'

Carly chuckled. 'That's Melanie!'

Freddie grunted, 'stop trying to fool me! I know my Sam!'

Melanie laughed her butt off. 'But now it's off to the beach!'

Carly nodded. 'OK!' She followed Sam's monocygotic sister.

Freddie shook his head. 'OK, Shelby, now it's just the two of us. How about a mini wrestling fight, just my lips versus your lips?'

Shelby grunted, 'not for 10 billions of bucks!'

Freddie refused to give up.

Shelby would have beat him into a mass of bloody goo.

But this school had got some strict regulations concerning murdering guests.

It was hard to maintain her patience.

Sam bounded in.'Carly, may you lend me five bucks for a California roll… I'm a bit low on cash…'

Freddie grinned. 'Wow, you've changed your dress and your haircut again!'

Sam grunted, 'That's what I call _really fast_!'

Shelby cackled. 'Carly and Melanie have already gone to the beach. But this dork here needs a lesson…'

Sam nodded. She ripped Freddie's panties and hurled them aloft. 'Really bad fabric…'

Shelby applauded Sam.

Freddie twitched like an idiot. Thereupon he stormed out screaming.

Sam and Shelby laughed themselves into oblivion.

* * *

Carly and Melanie had reached the beach.

Melanie explained, 'unfortunately, the beach here is too small for great events. But we sometimes have our little parties over here.'

Carly smiled. 'Too bad.'

Melanie nodded. 'The docking spot is beyond those rocks. They're called _Pepperdynes_.'

Carly smiled. 'Let's walk there!'

Melanie agreed. 'Let's do that before the set of sun.'

It was already late in the afternoon.

Carly followed Sam.

The docks were not really ugly.

Their low rents must have had different reasons.

Melanie whispered, 'none of us kids dares to enter the docks after sunset.'

Carly shrugged. 'Why is it so?'

Melanie whispered, 'we don't know it, but there seems to be something going on in the night, scary voices are heard, shadows are seen…'

Carly wondered, 'ghosts?'

Melanie shrugged. 'Nobody knows.'

* * *

Spencer had finally received the legal papers from the headmaster. Now he could go to the coastal police and claim his yacht back. He met Freddie and Gibby in the boys' lounge.

Gibby grinned. He had roamed the campus topless. 'Look what those girls did to me…'

Gibby's naked chest was full of finger paintings.

'I, awesome,' concluded Gibby, 'ain't I?'

Freddie read some scribbles across Gibby's back. 'Loser!'

'That must be a typo,' suggested Gibby.

Spencer chuckled. 'OK, Gibby, ypu better don't follow me to the coastal police. It would be a bad idea.'

Gibby pouted, lacking any clue concerning Spencer's reasons to say such a blasphemic thing. 'Then I go back to my host, Dustin Brooks.' He ran away.

Carly and Melanie stumbled in.

Carly reported about her visit to the docks.

Freddie grunted at Melanie, 'you're going to pay for my germ-free church panties!'

Melanie had no clue what Freddie was talking about.

Carly remarked, 'Sam must have ripped his panties apart,' guessed Carly correctly, 'but this is Melanie!'

Spencer chuckled.

Freddie blew some billowing brimstone smoke through his capital orifices. 'There is no Melanie!'

Spencer waved at Carly. 'Off to the police, then I may dock my yacht here tonight.'

Carly shrieked, warning 'I don't think this to be a good idea.'

Spencer glared quizzically.

Carly explained, 'it's a scary and spooky place…'

Freddie laughed. ' there's no such thing as ghosts or spooky places, just as there's no Melanie!'

Gibby shrugged. 'See you, my new friend Dustin is waiting for me!' He waved and walked away.

Carly sighed. _Freddie was such a stubborn fool!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Party Ahead**

* * *

Spencer had not been able to dock the yacht that night, because he had not found enough pupils to help him.

Gibby and Carly were too cowardish.

Freddie was mad because Sam kept on talking about some "Melanie".

Sam was stuck at _Sushi Rox_, because she needed to make up for several days without food.

Sun came up from the mountain braes of the Sierra Nevada.

A ray of early morning light stabbed Carly's sleep like some freshly-sharpened dagger.

Carly yawned like a sleepy lion.

Sam woke up. 'Hey! Let me sleep…' Alas, she did not happen to feel excessively well.

Sam's tummy hurt badly.

Sam whimpered.

Carly shook her head. 'What's wrong, Sam?'

'_Sushi Rox_,' replied Sam, 'I had like fifty California rolls. One of them must have been rotten.' She rubbed her spasmodically aching and cramping belly, moaning with pain.

Carly grunted, 'maybe fifty rolls were simply too much?' But she felt that this was not going to help Sam.

Sam belched in a disgusting manner. 'No way! Momma knows her sushi rolls!'

Carly giggled. 'But how did you pay for them? You're permanently low on cash…'

Sam replied, 'using a credit card…' She grinned sadistically.

Carly scratched her head. 'You don't even have a credit card. No bank in Seattle would…'

'I know,' answered sam, 'that's why I took the card of Freddie's mom…'

Carly was totally close to throwing up.

* * *

Freddie and Gibby woke up at the same time.

Gibby was still shuddering with disgust. Well, he had done so all night.

Freddie wondered about Gibby's fears.

Gibby talked about the ghost.

Freddie roared, 'there's no ghost, harlot, and there's no Melanie, either!'

Gibby twitched. 'Dustin told me about the ghost of some Charles Galloway[4:1] who had been spooking here over two years ago.'

Freddie scoffed at Gibby. 'Your friend is such an idiot. I'm going to the beach tonight, and I will show you that there is no such thing as a ghost, whatever his name.' He walked away for breakfast.

Gibby was hungry, too. He ripped his pyjama shirt off and followed Freddie at the speed of light.

* * *

Breakfast was over.

Spencer stood in the boys' lounge. He attached a note to the bulletin board.

Freddie wondered, 'what are you doing here?'

Spencer grinned, 'I'm goiing to announce a big party down at the anchorage.'

Freddie grinmned. 'So… you don't believe in the ghost?'

'Which ghost,' wondered Spencer, 'there is no ghost, you know!'

Freddie nodded. 'Carly is paranoid. But Gibby's new friend, Dustin Brooks, is even worse! He made Gibby believe a lot of horror stories.'

Spencer nodded. 'But tonight's the night to give a decent name to my _cPlaceholder_.'

Freddie beamed. 'But Sam is not invited, is she?'

Spencer shrugged.

Freddie pouted. 'So, what's the name of your yacht?'

Spencer whispered something into Freddie's ears. 'Keep it a secret until tonight!'

Freddie nodded solemnly.

Spencer and Freddie high-fived.

* * *

Spencer stumbled into Zoey Brooks. 'M'lady, do you have a few minutes…'

Zoey shrugged. 'OK, Shay! Oops…'

Spencer and Zoey giggled.

Spencer explained, 'I'm going to dock my yacht down at the rocky bay tonight.'

Zoey shrugged.

Spencer showed Zoey some sheet. 'You're invited, too, but I need to buy some supplies for the party.'

Zoey grinned. 'It would be a very bad idea to give a party without supplies.'

Spencer smiled. 'Very bad, indeed. But where to buy something?'

Zoey understood. 'I'm going to help you with shopping, if that's what you're looking for. I love barbecue parties.'

Spencer giggled. 'Who doesn't…'

Zoey shrugged without a trace of a clue. 'Let's go. The best quality is often gone when you start shopping after 11 a.m.'

Spencer sighed.

In addition, they used Zoey's car, implying that Spencer did not have to rent one, or, alternatively, patch one together from random pieces found in the junk.

He used to do the latter in Seattle, along with his friend Socko.

* * *

Zoey had dragged Spencer through many shops.

The car was loaded up to its limits.

Spencer sat down on the passenger's seat. He dared to ask some question. 'Miss Brooks, you look like someone who cared about fashion…'

Zoey grinned. 'I'm a fashion designer… well, maybe. I just have to talk my parents into paying for fashion school. But they prefer me to go to law school.'

Law school dropout Spencer coughed. 'Law school?'

Zoey shrugged. 'I like defending unlucky people, but I hate defending people just because they are rich and can afford it.' She shuddered.

Spencer sighed. 'That's why I flunked law school assessment and was sent away after three days only…'

Zoey glared at her company. 'You did that?'

Spencer nodded proudly. 'Now I'm a happy freelance sculptor.'

Zoey smiled. 'That's not much different from creating fashion.'

Spencer grinned. 'So, what pair socks should I wear at the party?'

Zoey looked at two pairs of socks held aloft by Spencer. 'Where are they from? I've created both of them…' She was totally consternated.

Spencer shrugged. 'My pal Socko got them for me, but he never told me where they are really from… sorry, most people think that Socko created them. I did so until recently…'

Zoey sighed. 'I sold a few of my creations via interweb auctioning sites. maybe that's Socko's source.'

Spencer shrugged. 'Probably… do you make other accessories, such as suits,…'

Zoey nodded. 'I've started with shirts[4:2] and backpacks[4:3], then I turned more and more versatile…'

Spencer finally dared to talk about the spooky stuff. 'Some pupils like your Dustin think of the bay as haunted. Do you know why? They talk about some Galloway.'

Zoey sighed. 'Charles Galloway… yeah, there was something really scary. but I don't know why the kids connect it to the docks. Galloway's ghost, whatever it was, followed us from a nearby canyon onto the campus, but not to the bay. I think that the "ghost" has been dealt with appropriately. There should be no curse… I think…'

Spencer sighed. He had started to feel so comfortable in Zoey's vicinity, but now he was slightly scared.

A cool party was in front of them.

Spencer tried to forget about any ghost, and he was able to do so, but maybe just for the time being…

* * *

**Chapter 5 Rebecca**

* * *

Spencer would have loved to start the whole party in the moonlight.

But Carly's fears caused him to move the start before dusk.

Spencer wanted Carly to be there, as well.

Many pupils had been gathering around the harbour.

This included pupils from two other private schools, _Palmwoods_ and _Hollywood School for Arts_.

Both of these schools were specialised on educating future Hollywood stars.

The sun was hanging above the endless ocean.

Spencer declared the party to be open. He gave Gibby some final instructions. Then he baptised the yacht as _MS Carly_.

Freddie grinned.

Sam giggled.

Carly squealed.'Whoah! I'm a boat!'

Shirtless Gibby giggled.

Along came Shelby, dragging a girl in her likeness around. 'Hi Carly, this is my cousin Tori from _Hollywood School_.'

Carly shook hands with Tori. 'Oops, you're really hard to tell apart, just as Melanie and Sam.'

Tori nodded.

Freddie coughed. He glared closely at Tori's curves. 'Aw, you sure need someone to make a demo tape for you.' He said so in a seductive manner.

Tori gasped, 'get your eyes off me, you dweeb!'

Carly poked Freddie. 'Stop gazing at girls like this!'

Freddie whimpered.

Melanie came along in order to greet Tori.

For the first time in his life, Freddie saw both Melanie and Sam at the same time. He went dizzy, floundered, slipped, keeled over, and slumped mericlessly onto the ground.

Fortunately, it was some really sandy beach.

Freddie did not get hurt, but he was now unconscious.

Sam giggled mercilessly.

Carly tried to reanimate Freddie.

Spencer didn't care. He ordered Gibby to start the barbecue set. Alas, he was afraid of not having bought enough supplies for too many guests. _Why did he have to make everyone tell everyone about the party?_

Freddie recovered slowly from the shock.

Sam suggested, 'salent water should help…'

Gibby limped into the murky brine, filled his palms with water, and let their contents rain down on Freddie's face.

Freddie shuddered with disgust.

Sam chuckled mercilessly.

Gibby smiled. 'I'm awesome!'

'You are,' squealed a girl from within the masses.

Gibby turned around.

'My name is Knight, Katie Knight,' expalained the girl. She smiled at Gibby.

Sam grunted, 'something's wrong with that girl!'

Katie grabbed Gibby's wrists and lead him away. 'Don't listen to the blond fury. She's just plain mean.'

Gibby grinned.

The sun was already swinging low, almost kissing the horizon.

Spencer started to worry. He did not want the party to die due to pupils afraid of some spook.

Alas, Carly started to tremble.

Tori touched Carly's shoulder. 'I guess you have heard about the ghost story?'

Carly shivered and nodded. 'Poor Charles Galloway. It's like Consuela[5:1].'

Tori sighed. 'Alas, this time, it's not about the old Galloway story…'

Carly looked aghast. _Were there more spooky things?_

Tori grabbed Carly, and she pulled her into some silent corner. Then she started explaining. 'Rebecca Vega[5:2] is, or was, a cousin of mine. She looks like my elder sister Trina. But she disappeared three years ago upon being humiliated by Zoey Brooks. My gothic school mate Jade West has combined that with the story of Charles Galloway. Now there are those rumours that Rebecca has got herself drowned here in the waves, and that her ghost is haunting that beach.'

Carly was consternated.

Tori tried to calm Carly down. 'I believe that Rebecca just fled to Canada or so, as she has always wanted to live in Vancouver. But, whatever the reason, it's just a faerie tale invented by Jade. She's totally insane.'

Carly could not be calmed easily. 'What if not?' She screamed and ran away.

Tori coughed. 'Carly!'

Sam wondered what had been going on.

Tori told Sam the same things about Jade's fantasies concerning Rebecca.

Sam laughed. 'Carly is such a stupid coward.'

Spencer had not noticed Carly's terror. He told some students stories about this trips across the seven seas, side by side with his faithful pal Socko. He promised them the same rewards for discovering Moby Sock as he had unto Carly, Gibby, Freddie, and Sam during their journey along the west coast.

* * *

Carly withdrew into her lounge.

Dustin Brooks walked along. 'Hi Carly!' He blushed a shade of flaming crimson.

Carly waved at him. 'Dustin, right?'

Dustin nodded timidly.

Carly asked Dustin some things about Rebecca. 'How did your sister humiliate her?'

Dustin sighed deeply. He stammered, 'Rebecca had been a girlfriend of Zoey's boyfriend Chase.'

Carly did not understand that.

Dustin explained, 'Chase had been too much of a coward to tell Zoey about his feelings, so she didn't know. Then he started dating that Rebecca. She's evil.'

Carly shrugged.

Dustin stammered, 'she was jealous and blackmailed Zoey several times into staying away from Chase.'

Carly agreed with Dustin's judgment of Rebecca.

Dustin continued, 'Zoey was forced to dance a very embarrassing dance named the _Macalana_[5:3] on the campus. Somehow, Zoey achieved doing this in a really triumphant way, embarrassing Rebecca[5:4]… to death…'

Carly trembled with dismay.

Dustin was equally intimidated. 'Not many here believe that story, but it seems so straight forward that Rebecca's ghost is going to return and get back at my sister, probably at some party.'

His teeth rattled like a snake's tail.

Carly hugged Dutin tightly. 'At least you're not alone with your fears.' She started blushing. In addition, she was going to fear for Spencer. _He was damn' close to Zoey. This was going to make him a target of Rebecca's evil wrath, too._

Suddenly, the TV in the lounge activated itself.

Nevel Papperman grinned.

Carly was consternated,

Dustin squealed, 'Nevel!' He wanted to kick the TV screen. But he deemed this hopeless.

Carly coughed and puked.

Nevel boomed, 'do you rue the day, Carly Shay? Do you rue it? You rue it! Until the times of dystopia will you rue the day.'

Dustin snuggle closer to Carly.

A girl walked past them and unplugged the TV. 'Enough of that insane spaz.'

Carly thanked the unknown girl with long, dark blond hair.

'My name is Addie Singer,' said the girl, 'I'm the current girlfriend of Chase Matthews.'

Dustin nodded.

Carly shook hands with Addie.

Addie sighed deeply. 'You're Megan's cousin Carly who runs that web show, right?'

Carly nodded.

Megan Parker was Carly's cousin and sister of rock legend Drake Parker. She played the oboe.

Addie remarked, 'Megan used to be my best friend[5:5], but she adores that Nevel guy, They were once playing together in an orchestral camp. Now I hate Megan.'

Carly gasped. 'Megan adores whom?' _OK, Megan could be very obnoxious, but now she had gone too far. Nobody right in his mind could adore Nevel!_

Addie was intimidated by the rumours about Rebecca, too.

Was that going to end well?

* * *

**Chapter 6 Megan Strikes**

* * *

Carly and Sam walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Sam wondered, 'I haven't seen you since sunset, Carly. What was wrong?'

Carly shivered. 'Don't you know it? The beach is curse. That's why the docking spot is so cheap.'

Sam giggled. 'Aw, yeah, Consueala's evil revenge!' She plastered a scary grin.

Carly fainted. 'It isn't fun!' Her teeth rattled.

Sam tried to calm Carly down. 'There are no curses. The rumopurs of curses just serve the purpose of torturing Fredworm.'

Carly glanced at Sam in a disapproving manner.

Sam continued, 'you've missed out on something. Drake Parker gave a concert for Spencer's yacht!'

Carly choked. 'Drake?' She did not want to let Sam know about their relationship.

Sam beamed. 'Maybe he hasn't got a girlfriend right now.'

'Doubt that,' replied Carly.

Drake changed girls faster than his underwear.

Carly thought of that as cool. She was proud of that cousin. But she did not want people in Seattle to know about this.

Her private life would have been ruined completely by Drake's millions of obnoxious fans.

Carly asked, 'you like Drake's music?'

Sam was melting away like a fresh snowflake in a blast furnace.

Carly snickered. 'OK… what else did I miss out on?'

Sam sighed. 'not much… Spencer suddenly left the party. And it died thereupon.'

Carly gasped. 'Spencer? Why would he…'

Sam grunted, 'go and ask him!'

Dustin walked timidly past Carly, blushing a deep shade of mauve.

Sam wondered, 'hey, wasn't that Melanie's ex-boyfriend[6:1]?'

Carly shrugged.

'He's but a little crying baby,' remarked Sam.

Carly did not care. 'He's a fan of our show, don't talk about him that way!'

Sam shrugged. 'Who cares?'

Carly poked Sam really hard.

Sam moaned, 'someone here seems to have a little crush…'

Her voice was sarcastic.

Carly grunted, 'none of your business!' _It was time to look after Spencer, anyways._

* * *

Carly found Spencer in the boys' lounge.

He appeared in a miserable state.

Carly was flabbergasted. 'Spencer?'

Her brother sobbed. 'Moby Sock!'

Carly shook her head. 'Moby Sock?'

Spencer nodded. 'I've seen him again… last night!'

Carly scratched her chin. 'What exactly have you seen?'

Spencer admitted, 'a shadow rushing across the waves. But I remember it… it was Moby Sock!'

Carly was confused. _Was it Rebecca's ghost? Or was it Moby Sock? Hey, maybe Moby Sock had devoured Rebecca…_ 'didn't you wear your multi-coloured socks? They protect you from Moby Sock, don't they?' She giggled.

Spencer sighed. 'Yeah, even Zoey's latest improved design…'

Carly gasped. 'Zoey Brooks? You knew here earlier?'

Spencer shook his head. 'Socko has ordered them from the interweb, but based on Zoey's design. I owe her a lot now…'

Carly chuckled. 'How about not setting her things on fire?'

Spencer sighed deeply. 'Whatever, the socks have saved me. Without me wearing them, Moby Sock would have crawled ashore and hunted me down.'

Carly scratched her chin. 'Are you sure? Sharks don't use to crawl ashore. And those wo do are very slow.'

Spencer shrugged helplessly. 'In any case… no more beach parties… Moby Sock will want to get back at me, in any case.'

Along came Zoey Brooks. 'Hi Mr. Shay.'

'Please,' begged Spencer, 'call me Spencer.'

Zoey nodded. 'OK, Spencer, I'm sorry for your busted party.'

Spencer moaned, 'not your fault…'

Carly replied, 'unless it was the ghost of Rebecca haunting the beach…'

Spencer choked, booming, 'Carly! Zoey Brooks hasn't donwe anything wrong back then…'

Carly sighed. 'OK, it wasn't meant like that. Rebecca was really a pain in the butt, or so says Dustin.'

Zoey cioughed.'orry, I've been gone from this school since summer… '

Carly told Zoey about the rumours concering Rebecca's death.

Zoey panted. 'It's a brute destiny, regardless of the question of Rebecca's evilness.'

'Only one Jade West had started the rumour, and that was not long ago,' explained Carly.

Spencer sighed. 'Jade was mean…'

Carly added, 'and so was your lie about Moby Sock.'

Spencer glared aghast.

Carly insisted, ''you've alwaystold us about Socko inventing the socks after the first encounter with Moby. But the socks had been invented by Zoey.'

Zoey nodded. 'Come on, Spencer just had a bit of fun. Actually, the illuminated socks were the result of a party here at _Pacific Ghost Academy_. My long-term friend Quinn had invented an illumination for her pyjamas[6:2], I've adopted that system for my designs.'

Spencer sighed. 'Quinn must be cool!'

Zoey nodded. 'She's geeky. By the way, she comes from Seattle county, like you and your friends.'

Carly beamed. 'Maybe we can visit her, some day.'

Spencer nodded. 'I need to thank her for the whole illumination thing.'

Zoey started talking about Drake. 'You seem to know him very well.'

Spencer grinned. 'He's my cousin!'

Zoey choked. 'Really? Wow! You should have been around when we wanted to hire him for our spring jam, five years ago.[6:3]'

Spencer chuckled.

Carly waved. _Drake was here, so Megan was probably not very far._

* * *

Carly returned to her lounge. Her eyes bugged out. 'Megan?'

Megan Parker, Carly's alike-looking cousin, turned towards Carly. 'Aw Carly!'

Carly sighed. 'You really like Nevel Papperman?'

Megan grinned. 'You have had your chance of him, and you've flunked it badly. Now he's mine. And don't even dare to stand between us, you will wa ke up differently, under water or stuff…'

Carly gasped. 'What? I wouldn't want Nevel, not even for a lot of money!'

Megan grunted, 'very good! Stick to your boobs!'

_Boob_ was an expression used by Megan Parker for _useless boys, especially those like her brother Drake or her step-brother Josh_.

'None of your business,' commented Carly.

Megan glared. 'Whatever, don't mess with the curse of Consuela! Or you will rue the day.'

Carly gasped. _Curse of Consuela? Here at Malibu Beach?_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Finale**

* * *

Dustin and Carly had kept on trembling all night through. Now they were loitering in the lounge. They had been heard about Consuela's evil revenge.

But what was that curese exactly?

They did not want to think about it.

But their awe kept them ball and chain.

Even by snuggling very close were they only able to overcome half of their fears.

The last thing they needed were Freddie's and Sam's sadistic statements about curses and stuff not existing, yadda yadda…

Dustin complained, 'I hate scary things, such as ghosts and stuff.'

Carly nodded.

Spencer entered the lounge. 'OK, I've booked a plane for us to Seattle, this afternoon.'

Dustin sighed. He was not willing to let Carly go.

Spencer noticed the situation. 'Aw… how sweet…' He felt bad about his upcoming departure.

Carly wasn't at ease, either. _Back to Seattle meant back to the realms of Nevel Papperman._

Spencer explained. 'Carly, do you think our loft is big enough for two guests during the next vacations? Let's call those guests Zoey and Dustin Brooks.'

Carly beamed proudly. 'Think so?'

Dustin squealed. 'Really?'

Spencer nodded solemnly.

Carly's heart started beating like a steam engine for excessive excitement.

* * *

Alas, saying good-bye to Malibu was not easy for either Spencer, Carly, Gibby, Freddie, or Sam.

Freddie was still confused by Sam's several modes of demeanour. He was unable to believe in Melanie and Sam being different people.

Gibby was rejected at the security bars for wearing no shirt.

Katie gave him one, stolen from her elder brother Kendall. 'He will scream upon noticing the lack of his shirt… or wear just another one.'

Gibby grinned, 'why does the shirt say _Big Time_?'

Katie snickered. 'He's member of a band, _Big Time Rush_.'

Gibby grinned even more. 'Cool! I would like tyo be in a band, too.'

Freddie's ears hurt. 'Gibby, you're unable to sing!'

Gibby boasted, 'but I can dance _rock and roll_!'

Freddie coughed. 'Mom would never allow me to eat from a table on which Gibby had been dancing.'

Katie chuckled. 'She's dumb. Gibby is so sweet!'

Gibby chuckled.'Yeah, baby!' Having donned "his " shirt, he joined the others into the plane.

Carly waved sadly at Dustin.

Suddenly, Melanie arrived beyond the bars. 'Sam! Greet mom!'

Sam grunted, 'will do!' She used to promis greeting mom, but had never actually done so, anyways.

But who cared?

Freddie coughed. 'Sam? How can you be here and there?'

Sam bonked Freddie on his hollow skull. 'Shut up, Fredweeb. This is Sam. That is Melanie!'

Freddie gave in.

Sam remarked, 'by the way, do you already know my other twin sister, Pinky[7:1]? She lives in New York City with uncle Carmine[7:2].'

Freddie passed out.

Spencer had to carry him into the plane. He was wearing new socks and ties from Zoey Brooks. No, he had been wearing those socks, but he had to replace them down to protests of the security guards.

* * *

The plane took off into the clear blue Californian Sky, bound for Seattle in the state of Washimgton.

Spencer sat unconscious Freddie on Sam's lap. 'It's your fault.'

Carly shivered. 'Is this a freight plane? We will not be dropped over Seattle, will we?'

Spencer shook his head. 'Zoey Brooks has taken truly care of that.'

Carly sighed with relief. Alas, she was a bit scared. _Zoey was younger than Spencer by like ten years. She was as artidtically inspired as Spencer. But she was way more responsible than the freaky sculptor. Whatever, that was a sister-in-law to get along with._

Gibby asked, 'May I now remove the shirt and dance topless?'

Carly shook her head. 'No way!' She panted heavily.

Somehow, the ghost of Rebecca appeared to fly with the engine.

Carly could not help fealing threatened by it.

* * *

The plane from Los Angeles had come down from Seattle's cloud-covered sky, touching the city where the rain won't die.

Mrs. Benson had already been waiting for the gang. She was consternated upon seeing her unconscious son. 'Fredward?'

Spencer explained, 'Sam's twin sister must have charmed him out of consciousness.'

Mrs. Benson grunted, 'aw… that damn' Puckett family, you just can't trust them…'

Carly had a hard time calming Mrs. Benson down. In addition, she was still deadly scared by Rebecca's ghost.

* * *

Back at home, Spencer and Mrs. Benson placed fredward onto the couch in the Shay loft.

They needed to nurse the dork.

Finally, Freddie opened his eyes. 'What's going on? Where am i? Mom? Where is Melanie?'

Marissa Benson sighed with excessive relief. 'I think it's time for another tick bath…'

Freddie threw up. 'Where is Melanie? I can't live without her.'

Sam chuckled. 'Melanie doesn't really care about you. She's a cheerleader girl and she has got a quarterback boyfriend. That's nature, Dumbward.'

Carly shrugged.

Freddie suffered badly. 'You never told me.'

Sam replied, 'you didn't believe in Melanie, so what?'

Freddie grunted with despair.

Carly shrugged. 'What's the name of Melanie's boyfriend?'

Sam explained, 'some wardrobe named Vince Blake.'

Freddie's eyes bugged out. 'The brother of Ashley Blake[7:3], the Hollywood starlet?'

Carly grinned. 'Freddie! Haven't you learnt from the failure with Amber Tate[7:4]?'

Freddie choked desperately. 'Amber! Egad!' He was now even more sad. 'Can't someone kill Vince? I would do that for Melanie. But I'm not strong enough.'

Carly was consternated. 'Fredward Benson! By the way, why do you want a cheap clone if you can have the original?'

Freddie looked dumbfounded. 'What original?'

Carly looked at Sam.

Freddie was consternated.

Carly ordered Sam, 'kiss the dork!' She wanted to fix that before having to worry again about the gjost of Rebecca.

Sam grunted, 'but Carly, how dare you to request the thing?'

Carly grinned. 'I've heard you talk in your sleep, while we were at _Pacific Coast Academy_'

Sam blushed to death.

Freddie blushed back.

Spencer giggled. 'Cool!'

Carly boomed, 'come on, Freddie, Sam, you want it!' She pressed Sam's face down, making her nose touch his face.

Finally, Freddie and Sam gave in.

Spencer and Gibby applauded.

'Wasn't that hard,' remarked carly, 'was it?'

Mrs. Benson yelled for Freddie,

'He's busy with…' Spencer coughed.

'With homework,' replied Carly, 'he'll be done until… some time…'

Suddenly, the TV screen activated itself.

Carly glared at the monitor.

Nevel appeared. 'You rue it, Carly?'

Carly wanted to kick the monitor.

Nevel grinned. 'OK, I want to introduce you to someone…'

Carly shrugged. 'Bring it on!'

A girl appeared on the screen. 'Hi Carly, my name is Rebecca Vega!'

Nevel cackled.

Carly went pale.

Nevel explained, 'there is no ghost of Rebecca, she's still alive and well, as you see!'

Carly's brain felt like set on fire.

Rebecca remarked, 'I'm living now peacefully in Olympia, not far from Seattle.'[7:5]

Carly coughed and puked.

Nevel smiled. 'This doesn't mean that there is no curse of Consuela …' He disappeared.

Spencer switched to _Boat Channel_.

The news reporter told, 'hi, we've got sad new. Another boat just fell prey to some strange ghastly shark attack in Malibu Bay. The boat was named _MS Carly_. According to the harbour guards, it is now damaged beyond repair. We hope for his owner having had a good insurance.'

Carly glared aghast.

Spencer sighed. 'Oh no… my hard-earned boat! Moby Sock, you …'

Carly shrugged. 'You haven't got an insurance, have you?'

Spencer shook his head and sobbed desperately. 'Only the obligatory one for damage caused by the boat, not for damage suffered by the boat.'

Carly shrugged. 'I never liked that boat, really.'

Spencer started weeping.

Carly hugged her brother. 'Don't cry! You've come to know Zoey due to the boat, I've come to know Dustin, Gibby has come to know Katie, and Freddie and Sam have come to appreciate each other. What else do you expect from a boat?'

Spencer grinned. 'Fun?'

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ :_iQuit iCarly_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMeet Fred_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGo To Japan_

**2:1**:

* * *

Gibby's grandpa being a barber is rumoured for some future episode

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iOwe You_

**2:3**:

* * *

song by Jeff Moss which I don't own

**2:4**:

* * *

cf. _Bigtime Rush_ : _Big Time Break_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iStage An Intervention_

**5:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Girlfriend_ — family name chosen in the vein of same actress's rôle in _Victorious_

**5:3**:

* * *

spoof of _Macarena_, a song by Los Del Rio which I don't own

**5:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Balloon_

**5:5**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_

**6:1**:

* * *

identifies Melanie with Trisha Kirby from _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Grandma_

**6:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

**7:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Amanda Hires A Pink_

**7:2**:

* * *

mentioned in _The iCarly Show_ : _iLook Alike_

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**7:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**7:5**:

* * *

identifies Rebecca with same actress's cameo in _The iCarly Show_ : _iPsycho_


End file.
